Cherry Blossoms
by Zaith Falken
Summary: What happens when a new friend enters someone's life? Will hate grow, and what of love? Rated R for possible stuff. Raven&my own buddy. Please review. PLEASE!
1. Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stranger

It was a normal day. The sun was up, and the Titans were having a peaceful day. There hadn't been a call for a couple of days now, yet no one minded.

Star-Fire was in the kitchen, making another alien dish that most everyone would find disgusting, or worse. Beast Boy, being gullible as he is, sat at the counter, waiting for Star-Fire's dish. She had told him she was going to make him some tofu pie, though he was skeptical.

Eventually, Star turned around holding what looked like a pie on a ceramic plate.

"Here, friend Beast Boy, your tofu pie is ready."

"Sweet!"

Immediately, he took the pie from her, then grabbed the spoon that had been collecting dust for about an hour. He dug the spoon into the pie and had brought it to his mouth when suddenly, the red lights and sirens had gone off. He dropped the pie in his surprise, but he wasn't worried about that.

Robin rushed into the room, followed by Cyborg, who was greased up with oil, apparently from the T-car, and Raven, who was holding a large novel.

"What's going on?" asked Cyborg in annoyance.

"Some sort of robots tearing up Downtown. We have to hurry."

The team followed Robin out of the tower, and through various ways, they all made there way to Downtown. As robin had said earlier, a robot was wrecking downtown. But this was an ordinary Robot. No, this robot was about 50 feet tall and was equipped with all the latest gadgets. Missiles, lasers, you name it, the robot had it.

The Robot was standing on what looked like the remains of a mail truck; all the while its large metallic hand was crashing down on a small clothing store below. People were running in chaos, and the only ones to stop the menace were the Teen Titans.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." said Robin with another one of those witty remarks he has.

And with that, the team launched a barrage of attacks, all headed towards the robot. Robin threw his explosive disks, yet they only left a black residue on the robots exterior.

Star-Fires green flares had a similar effect, and Cyborg's laser simply bounced off.

Beast-Boy, who had turned into an eagle and hand flown over head, had turned into a T-Rex in an attempt to simply crush the robot. But the robot raised his hand, catching Beast-Boy by the foot. Then, Beast-Boy was swung like a baseball bat at the other. There was only enough time for Beast-Boy to change back into his normal self before he crushed his friends. Cyborg caught him then placed his team-mate on the ground.

"BB, if you're going to be turned into a bat again, next time make sure we're not in your way." Cyborg said.

"Sorry 'bout that." Beast-Boy said with a weird smile on his face.

Now it was Raven's turn. She used her meditative powers to encircle the robots left foot and force it away from its place on the street, causing the robot to fall on its back. Though this did cause more destruction in Downtown, this did stop the Robot down… for now.

"Nice job, Raven." Said a cheerful Cyborg. "We should have a celebration. You know what this event calls for? Waffles!"

"They better be Tofu waffles." Said Beast-Boy.

"Man, who like Tofu waffles?" Said Cyborg in annoyance.

"Me that's who." Replied Beast- Boy.

"Guys, we have more important matters." Said Robin.

And he was right, for the giant robot was getting back up. With only a few scratches, the robot had barely been damaged. Robin was very concerned, if not worried, and the other felt somewhat the same.

But there wasn't much time for worrying. The team had to find a way to defeat this robot, or the city might have to pay for it.

Quickly, the Titans entered the fray once more, in hopes of finding a way to stop the robot. They tried everything, explosives, fire blasts, lasers, massive elephant thrusts, and telekinesis. Yet nothing worked, and the robot continued to arise and destroy Downtown.

And eventually, sunset came, and the Titans were still fighting the robot. They were weary, and yet they fought. But the robot soon got a new advantage, hostages. And not just any hostages, but Star-fire and Raven.

The boys tried everything in there power, yet they could not free they're friends. They were strength less, though they were they cities saviors, time and again.

"I have to help them." Said a mysterious voice from atop a building behind the robot.

A man jumped from the building, drew some sort of object from his back, and drove the object into the Robots back. The robot did not move, and the man came down to the ground, making a large gash into the robots armor.

Then, as the man came to the ground, he removed the object, revealing a long silver broad sword. And as he touched the pavement, he swung his sword at the left leg of the robot, causing a brilliant flash of light. Another flash of light, and soon the robot had two legs cut in diagonal lines.

The robot began to fall to the left, as would be obvious as the man made two diagonal cuts with his sword. The man then immediately jumped up and cut off the robots left hand, then did the same with the right.

Star-fire and Raven had been freed from they're bonds, and now returned to they're friends on the ground. As for the robot, it fell to pieces and could no longer rise from the ground. It ceased to function, and the team had finally won.

Yet the Titans did not celebrate they're victory. Instead they watched the mysterious stranger's every move. The man faced away from them, apparently looking at what he had done to the robot.

Robin spent a moment to examine to man, while the other simply watched to see what would happen next. The man wore a long black trench coat, a sword and sheath on his back, and apparently black boots. Anything else was impossible to see at the moment due to his position, save for his long black hair that touched his shoulders.

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, the man turned around, revealing himself fully to Robin's investigative eyes. He wore a simple color, black. His jeans were baggy, his shirt had no obvious coloring, save for black, and the only other noticeable piece of clothing at the moment were the black leather gloves on his hands. He was apparently Hispanic, which was notable due to his skin color, and he had brown eyes, if Robin had judged correctly. The man was also quite muscular, but not so much as to make him look like a body builder.

The man looked at the Titans plainly, noticing the obvious readiness to fight. The stranger gave a small smile and simply said "Hi."

"Who are you?" Raven said harshly. Though she sounded rude, the man seemed to understand her situation and replied "My name is Zaith Falken."

"Zaith Falken, huh?" said Robin, curiously. "Well, thanks for the help. We appreciate it." Robin then laxed himself and stood straight, instead of the fighting stance he had a moment ago.

"Uhh, Robin, we don't know this guy, how do we know he won't try to fight us?" said Cyborg.

"Simple, by the fact that he saved Raven and Star-Fire just a moment ago, as well as us too."

"Well, alright, I guess we can trust him… for now anyway." Said Cyborg.

"So, can I can call him friend?" Asked Star-Fire politely.

"You can call me what you want, as long as it's not Sheela." Said Zaith. Robin noticed that he spoke fluent English and there was no accent in his voice.

"Hello, new friend!" Star-Fire said, as she rushed up to Zaith and embraced him in what looked like a bear hug. Zaith returned the gesture, and even said "Hello" as if he didn't feel a thing. Eventually, Star-Fire relieved Zaith of her burdening hug, but continued to hold onto his right hand. Zaith looked into her eyes, and somehow was able to make Star-Fire blushed.

'Hmm, I was able to make her blush. She must like me.' Thought Zaith.

"Alright guys, lets go home." Said Cyborg, as he turned around and started to walk away.

Robin, Beast-boy, and Star-Fire followed Cyborg's lead, but Raven stayed. She went up to Zaith, who was currently watching her do so.

"Um… Thanks." Raven said quietly.

"It's alright; I'm just doing what I can to help." Zaith replied.

Upon closer inspection, Raven found Zaith's well formed body quite… appealing. Maybe more appealing then she would have liked at the moment.

Zaith began to walk away in the opposite direction that the others had left in.

"Where are you going?" asked Raven.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

Zaith stopped where he was and dropped his head. "I… Don't have a home."

"Where do you sleep then, on the streets?"

"Sometimes…"

"…"

Raven was surprised; she did not expect someone with such amazing skills to not have a home, or even a place to sleep. She didn't know what to do. Sure she could let him stay the night at the Tower, but she, as well as the others, weren't exactly going to let someone stay. After all, they have already been betrayed once before. It was a difficult decision to make.

"Well, I think I'll be going now." Zaith said, slightly despaired.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

"Where"

"You need a place to sleep, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then come on."

And without another word, Zaith came up next to Raven and wondered where she was going to take him. Raven began to speak, saying he usual spell. Then, the two of them were enveloped in darkness, and suddenly, when the darkness receded, the found themselves in the T-Tower.

"Whoa… Where are we?"

"We're in the T- Tower."

"What?! No way."

"Way." Said a green ferret propped on Zaith's shoulder.

"AHH!" Zaith yelled, startled to see a talking ferret on his shoulder.

"Relax, man, it's me, Beast-Boy." The green ferret said as it turned into its human form known as Beast-Boy.

"Don't do that man." Zaith said

"Why not?" Beast-Boy replied.

"Because I have a five foot broad sword on my back and I don't feel like having a ferret stew any time soon." Zaith said with frustration.

"Now I have a question," Said Robin from the staircase to the room. "Why are you here?"

"Uh… ask her." Zaith said pointing to Raven.

Raven then hovered over to Robin and whispered into his ear. "He doesn't have a place to stay."

"Are you sure. I mean we don't really know him."

"I'm not too sure either… but there's something about him that makes me trust him."

"Well, if you trust him, then I guess it's alright."

Robin then pointed to Zaith and motioned for him to join the conversation. Zaith came over, and Robin began to speak.

"Raven told me about it, and it's alright. But don't do anything stupid, alright."

"No problem." Zaith said.

"Raven, show him to a spare room, alright?"

Raven nodded, and then slowly walked up the staircase of the room. Zaith followed her, and after about 12 flights of stairs, they were in front of a door, that had a small metal plate that said 'SPARE' on it.

"You'll be sleeping here for the night. If you need me, my room is just down this hall, alright?"

"Alright. And… Thanks. This means a lot." Zaith said.

"You're welcome." Raven said as she went down the hallway, then entered her room. Zaith soon did the same, and found his room to only contain the essentials. There was a bed, a desk, a mirror in the far corner, a single night stand, and a small bathroom.

Zaith quickly headed over to the bathroom and began to get ready for a shower, knowing full well he needed one.

* * *

Hey, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh with the responses and what not. I hope you enjoyed, cuz chp2 will be up shortly. 


	2. Feels Like Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 2 Feels Like Home

"AHHHH!"

Zaith had woken up from another nightmare, one of many he had been getting for years.

He moved the blankets and quickly got out of bed, then rushed to the small bathroom. Flipping the switch and turning on the light to the bathroom, he found the sink and turned on the faucet. He run his hands in the running water, then placed his soaked hands on his face.

After about ten minuets, he left the bathroom, then walked over to the curtains. He moved one of the vertical blinds, and found that was well past sunrise. He checked the digital clock on the night stand, and found that it was 11:30am.

Quickly, he changed into his cloths (which smelt much better after the shower he had the night before) and rushed downstairs. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing another one of they're racing games on the Game Station, but there was no one else there at the moment.

Suddenly, Cyborg yelled loudly, obviously happy on his new victory.

"Yeah, who's the man?! I'm the man! you can't touch this!"

"Uhh, sorry to interrupt your victory dance, but where are the others?"

"Oh Zaith your finally up." Beast Boy said. "You want some tofu?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. Anyway, back to my question."

"Right. Let's see now…" Cyborg said, as if trying to remember what my question was. "Oh yeah, Star Fire and Robin went to the mall earlier. As for Raven, she's probably on the roof meditating."

"Thanks."

"No problem, man."

And with that, Zaith walked up the stairs, all the way to the roof. Once on the roof, he found Raven meditating, just as Cyborg said. He stepped forward, and quietly sat down next to Raven. She didn't seem to notice that he was there and continued her strange chant.

After about 5 minuets of hearing it, he decided to meditate himself. He did, just the more he sat there, the more he thought, about his dream. His thoughts continued to bother him, until he heard Raven Speak.

"Are you alright?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you making strange faces and from the looks of things, your not to happy."

"Let's just say things could be better."

"Mind telling me about it."

"You probably won't want to hear it. I mean it's nothing special."

"I've listened to worse things."

"Alright," Said Zaith Reluctantly. "As I said before, I'm homeless. My parents died when I was nine, eight years ago. It was pretty depressing, but I managed. But the thing was, I didn't know anything about taxes and laws, or anything important like that back then. So all the money I got from life insurance and what not weren't used wisely. I spent money on stupid things at first, and I was kinda happy. But soon, money was looking too good, and bills kept coming in. Eventually, I decided to leave, maybe to find something important, something better."

"Did you ever find it?"

"In a sense yes. And no. While I was only nine, I didn't know how to defend myself. A bunch of people tried to hurt me, and the only thing I could do was run. But soon I got tired, and the little money I had left was gone. I felt bad, no food, and no shelter. Nothing. Then one day, a man comes up to me and offers a hand. I take it gladly, and he took me to where he lived. I ate, showered, and had a place to sleep. I was feeling good. The man's name, I never learned. He was killed by some thugs a couple of days later. But he did show me where he worked. He ran a martial arts dojo, and that's where I picked up basic judo. I didn't learn it by heart, but it sent me on the right track."

"That can't be it." Raven said, almost disappointed to hear that Zaith had stopped speaking.

"Of course not. When I heard of the mans death, I ran away, scared something might happen to me. Eventually I found an old abandoned warehouse. The place was stocked with old canned food, lots of it. It was home for a few years, and while I was there, I practiced my judo, and eventually picked up on a couple of creative moves of my own. The food only lasted until I was thirteen though, so when I ran out of food, I wandered again. But of course things kept changing for me. I kept going north for some reason, and when I reach the Jersey shore, I got my first real fight. Just a couple of street punks threatening an old lady, but I managed to deal with them and save her. She got me some new clothes and such as payment for helping me. She said she owned a clothing store so I knew it couldn't have been wrong for me to take them. She also handed me my sword. She said it used to be her husband's grandfather's sword. I tried to say I didn't want it, but she said that it would be better in my hands then hers. Ever since then, I've been fighting crime and helping people."

"That wasn't so bad, especially considering how you turned out." Raven said.

"Yeah, well there's more. Back since before I was born, my father was in the army. I was born in Georgia, but I don't remember a thing from there. The first things I remember were in Germany. When I was 3, my parents moved to Fort Richie, Maryland. When I was 5, we moved to France, the when I was 9 we moved to Virginia. Now that doesn't sound too bad, but when you're leaving all the friends you've had while you were in one place over and over again…"

Tears began to slowly creep their way from Zaith's eyes, and the more emotional side of him was visible. Three tears trailed the left side of his face, falling like glistening streams.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright. This is something I've been unable to do for a while."

Another tear began its way down Zaith cheeks, leaving its moist residue where it went. What almost seemed like an instinct or a thoughtless response, Raven raised her hand and gently brushed the tear from his cheek. Zaith faced her after she had done so, with a slight tint of red on him.

"…" He tried to say something, anything. Yet the words did not come. He quickly dried his eyes, clearing his face of the remains of the tears.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Raven began to speak, obviously embarrassed for touching Zaith's face.

"No, it's alright. I haven't had anyone to take care of me for a long time, so I was a little startled by it." Zaith tried to sound as sincere as possible. "It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have been crying in the first place."

"It's alright. Sometimes, I've felt like crying to."

"Thanks… I needed to get that out of my system."

"Listen, I know this may sound stupid, but you know how I always say that chant?"

"Yeah?"

"Try saying it when you meditate, it should give you a comfortable solace."

"Thanks, I'll have to try it sometime."

Just then, the door slammed, and the others, including Robin and Star Fire, come onto the roof.

"Yo, Zaith, wanna play some v-ball? Beast Boy said as he tossed a volleyball up in the air towards Zaith.

"Sure." He said as he caught the ball. Zaith stood up, and walked over to where the others were. "Where the net?"

"Right here," Said Beast Boy as he touched a small panel next to the door. Suddenly, the floor shifted itself and a Volleyball court emerged from the floor.

"Whoa…"

"Ready to get your game on?" Said Cyborg.

"I think you should all play against me, I mean I'm probably the strongest guy here."

"Yeah we'll see." Said Robin. "Hey Raven, wanna play?"

Raven turned around and faced the others. She first noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy, then thought she might not want to. But with a new friend around, maybe she should. And something about Zaith's body just made her want to jump on him.

"Alright." Raven said calmly.

And so the was played. Zaith was paired off with the ladies, and the guys were by themselves. Unfortunately, they should have listened to Zaith earlier. Not only is Star Fire and over powered girl, and a valuable power hitter, but Zaith is quite strong for his size as well. That alone would make quite the team, but with Raven as well, they would become a deadly force. The Final score… 63-0 in favor of Zaith, Star Fire, and Raven.

"Man that was not fun." Complained the green one.

"Hey you're the ones that didn't choose me." Zaith said.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Cyborg, feeling worn and beaten.

"You know, this is already starting to feel like home." Said Zaith.

Just then, the red sirens went off again. Another overpowered criminal was on the loose.

"Who is it this time?!" Said Beast Boy in annoyance.

Robin hurried over to the small panel and found it saying a name bold in red. "It's Cinderblock."


	3. Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Protector

Raven quickly used her powers to transport the team a construction site, where Cinderblock had been spotted.

He was crushing some of the equipment there, and was using a fork lift to swing at one of the beams that was the frame of the building. Most of the people had run away be the time the Titans got there, but the man operating the forklift was trapped inside it.

Using her powers, Raven made the door of the fork lift glow black, and suddenly it had been removed from the fork lift, allowing the worker to run. Cinderblock tried to crush him in a fit of anger, but Star Fire quickly flew by and lifted the man away to safety.

Beast Boy then turned himself into an elephant and tried ramming into Cinderblock, but was blocked then turned over to his side. Cyborg quickly took a shot with his laser cannon while Cinderblock was off guard, causing him to fall over into a truck that was filled with gravel. Robin then rushed over to the rising villain, and nailed him full force in the head using his extending pole. Cinderblock yet again fell over onto the gravel truck, and fell onto the ground.

Unfortunately, Cinderblock hit the base of a crane that was hauling at least thirty Steel beams. Two fell towards the ground and Raven was able to stop one with her powers. As for the other one, Zaith caught it in his hands and tossed it at Cinderblock.

Cinderblock caught the beam in his right hand, and began to use it have some batting practice. His first target, Cyborg, who being heavy from all the metal, was struck and tossed to the far end of the building in construction.

Next was Beast Boy, who had turned into a raging Triceratops. Just before being nailed by the steel beam, Beast Boy managed to turn into a musk rat, narrowly dodging the attack.

Immediately after that, Cinderblock swung again, hitting Robin square in the chest. Robin was then flung at a Diesel Mack truck, and when he hit the door of the truck, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Star Fire quickly rushed over to her friend, and upon inspection of his body, she became very angry. Her eyes glowed green, and she soon flew straight at Cinderblock.

Cinderblock was too slow to hit Star Fire with the beam, and was pummeled by the alien girl. He was practically beaten to a pulp, all the while Raven was checking on Robin's status, and Zaith hurried over to Cyborg. As Star Fire continued to punch Cinderblock wildly, He some how managed to get the upper hand and grasped her body. She was unable to move, even with her immense alien strength.

"LET ME GO!!" yelled Star Fire, as she blasted away at Cinderblock with her laser vision.

Yet the laser did little to damage the brute, and he began to squeeze the life out of her. His stone grip began to over come Star Fire's body, and she cried in agony.

Then, as suddenly as Cinderblock had gotten the upper hand over Star Fire, Cinderblock was forced into the ground. Zaith stood there with his arms out, as he waited for Star Fire to fall into his arms. Once safely in his arms, he entrusted her protection to Raven as he dealt the soon to come damage to Cinderblock.

Zaith waited for Cinderblock to arise from the ground. And when he did, Cinderblock rushed towards Zaith. He tried to crush him with his mighty fist, but was stunned when Zaith not only held his own, but caught his hand with what looked like great ease. Cinder block then tried to attack Zaith with his other hand, only to be stopped again.

Zaith then lifted Cinderblock off of the ground and body slammed him back down. The vibration of his landing caused the crane to shake, which in turned caused some more beams to fall to the ground. Yet Zaith was not worried, and let the beams fall the ground, creating a large cloud of dust between Zaith and Cinderblock.

Cinderblock arose once more and charged to the much smaller man. His charge was met with a simple, yet an effective flying kick (much like a Bruce Lee moment). Cinderblock fell yet again, and the rose to fight some more. With another straight punch, Zaith managed to snake around his arm, twisted it, and then land a double round house kick to a sudden body slam.

Zaith then backed away a few feet, knowing full well that Cinderblock was not done yet. And as he predicted, Cinderblock stood up yet again. Tired of the fight, Zaith ran forward, punched Cinderblock in the gut three times, then jumped over his head, grabbing his neck as he did then land on the ground again. Cinderblock was now bent completely backwards, leaving him quite defenseless to a frontal attack. But Zaith didn't wait for a friend to just sock Cinderblock; instead he lifted Cinderblock into the air, punched him twice in the head, and then slammed him into the ground.

Zaith, seeing an obvious victory, slowly walked away. Unfortunately, Cinderblock had just enough energy to get up again and walk over to the crane. When Zaith had noticed him try to walk to the crane, he ran back into the fight, and began punching him wildly. Yet it would seem futile, as Cinderblock soon fell unconscious and laded on the base of the crane.

The crane could no longer take the strain of holding the beams and Cinderblock, and the cords holding the beams together snapped. As the beams fell to the ground, Zaith noticed the path they were falling to, and it just happened to be where Raven was watching the fight. Zaith ran as fast as he could to get to Raven, and when the beams hit the ground, He had just gotten to her. Her tackled her lightly to the ground, then used his body as a human shield against the beams.

When the other Titans came back to reality, the noticed the large pile of beams in front of them. Robin thought for just a moment, and realized what had happened when he saw Cinderblock atop the crane. He tried to run over to the pile of beams, but found it too hard to breath, let alone move with all the broken ribs he now had.

Star Fire had come to a similar deduction, but was also unable to help her friends, as she suffered from a broken arm and some fractured ribs. Cyborg on the other hand, being of metal, was just fine and ran to the pile of Beams. He began lifting beam by beam, in hopes of freeing both Zaith and Raven. Beast Boy, who happened to be in the air flying over head, also came down and began to move the beams.

They're help was little needed though, as the pile of beams began to move by themselves. Moments later, Zaith could be seen lifting all the beams with a sing arm. In the other, he held Raven, who fell unconscious when Zaith tackled her.

"Whoa, are you two alright?" asked Beast Boy when he first saw Zaith and Raven.

"I'm alright, but Raven's out cold." Zaith replied.

"Friend, Are you undamaged?" asked Star Fire worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. You guys are worse off then either Raven or I."

Just then a squad of police cars came into the site, followed by two ambulances.

"Think you guys should go to the hospital, you two are pretty messed up." Zaith said.

"What about you," asked Star Fire, "What shall you do with Raven?"

"Don't worry about that so much, Star. Let's just go and get fixed up." Said Robin in a calm tone.

"I'll stay here with Beast Boy to make sure the police get Cinderblock under control." Said Cyborg.

"Besides, we've got some investigating to do." Said Beast Boy. "Detective Beast Boy is on the case."

"Man, cut it out." Said Cyborg.

Zaith carried Raven in his arms and made his was to Titans Tower, leaving the others to deal with they're problems. Once inside the Tower, he entered the stairway, and eventually made his way into the hallway that Raven's room was on. He made his way to her door, and managed to open the door.

'I know I probably shouldn't invade her personal space, I don't know of any other place to set her down' Zaith thought to himself.

He entered the dark room, and used his shoulder to turn on a sing light in the ceiling. The light was very dim, but illuminated to room enough for him to see where Raven's bed was. He walked over to the bed, and gently placed her onto it. He then moved a wooden chair that was placed at a small desk across the room and moved it next to the bed.

"Listen Raven, I'll be your protector tonight, so get some sleep, I'm sure you'll need it."

Zaith kept his focus on the room for a few minuets, yet the dim room did not reveal much, save for a small table in the corner of the room, several book shelves, and a small night stand with a strange looking mirror on it. Zaith dared not touch anything in the room, as he did not know for what purpose they were in the room, or what sentimental value they may have to the pale girl on the bed.

Zaith woke to a new nightmare the next morning. This one was of his new friends, and some sort of looming danger. He was not as panicked as he usually was when he woke from his nightmares, but he still breathed heavy. This almost seemed normal to him; it had been so long since he had a normal dream, and he could only vaguely remember the faces of his parents now, though they would continually haunt him in his dreams.

He looked over to the bed, and saw that the Pale girl was still sleeping there, and seemed to have only turned a few times in her sleep.

'I wonder what she is dreaming of." Thought the troubled Zaith. 'It's probably better then any of my dreams.'

Just then, Zaith heard a light knock come from the door to the room. Quietly, he rose from his chair and went to the door. He opened the door, and found Robin standing there. He was apparently wearing another set of his usual attire, but the indentations of the bandages around his chest and abdomen were evident.

"You got a minuet?" Robin said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Follow me." Robin said, as he turned around and began walking down the hall.

Zaith followed him, and soon they were at the door that Raven had led him to a few nights before. Robin opened the door, revealing a completely black room.

"Go on in." Robin said.

Zaith did as instructed, flipping the light switch to the on position as he stepped in. Once the lights were on, Zaith could see a new room. The wall to His direct left showed a cherry blossom tree with the blossoms trailing in the wind. The far wall followed up the cherry blossoms with a running stream, which made it's was through the wall into the carpet. The right wall revealed a landscape view of what looked like a Japanese country side.

Alone from the new wallpaper, the objects had noticeably been move and changed around. There was what looked like a cushioned platform in the far left corner of the room with a large Japanese sleeping matt in the middle. Towards the middle of the room laid a low to the ground table, as those used still in Japan. There was also dresser to the direct left of Zaith, along side a large chest, both of which were of an Asian style that matched the artwork of the walls.

"Wow…" was all Zaith could say.

"I figured you would like this design."

"How did you-"

"Let's just say I have my ways." Was Robins reply. "There's also something else you should have."

Robin reached into his golden utility belt, and from what seemed to be nowhere came a yellow and black communicator. The letter 'T' was inscribed in white into the cover of it.

"Wait… you serious?!"

"You've earned it, after what you did yesterday. We could use your help, and having Beast Boy as company all day gets kind of annoying." Robin said jokingly.

"I… I'm honored. Really."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, I've got work to do."

"Alright, C-ya."

Robin left Zaith alone to his new room, which Zaith found very awesome on all accounts. Yet he had something more important to do. He said he was going to be Raven's protector while she slept, and he planned to make sure he was there when she awoke.

Zaith made his way to Ravens room once more, and when he entered, he found Raven still sleeping. He took up his chair next to the bed once more, and watched her for sometime before falling asleep himself.


	4. Kung Fu Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kung Fu Fighting!

Zaith woke yet again later that day, feeling well rested. He did not have another nightmare, which was awkward to him. He could not recall what he had dreamt, though he could sense that it must have been a good one.

Raven was still sleeping on the bed, which didn't surprise Zaith. He then noticed that that was shivering a bit, and then he noticed that it was fairly cold in the room. As he breathed, a small cloud formed in front of him.

He rushed over to the door and found a small blue panel that resembled the electronic equipment that could be seen in Cyborg. The panel read that it was thirty degrees Fahrenheit.

'What, thirty degrees? That's too cold. I have to get this placed warmed up, or Raven will freeze like a popsicle.'

Zaith tried pressing one of the buttons that looked like an up arrow. A message displayed that said 'Error- heater/Air conditioner broken- Error…"

"Great, the heater's broken." Zaith said to himself. "If I don't get Raven out of here soon, she'll freeze. But I can't take her outside; the sudden temperature rise won't be good for her." Zaith stood there, thinking of what he should do when it hit him. "I know, I'll place her in my bed for now. That matt will probably make her nice and warm without baking her."

Zaith hurried over to Raven's bed and picked her up in his arms. He then left her room and made for his. Once inside, he laid her down on the cushioned platform. Being as gentle as possible, he removed Raven's cloak, as it would only get in his way later. Then once the cloak was off, Zaith slid Raven slowly into the matt, and then laid her down.

Feeling better now that Raven would be warm again, he began to feel the effects of the cold as well. He decided to see if there was another matt somewhere in the room. He first checked the dresser, but found nothing. Then he searched the chest, and found what he was looking for. Then he walked over to the platform and placed himself into the matt. Once he lied down, he found himself ever so comfortable.

'This is like a dream. I've never felt a more comfortable bed before.'

Just then a knock came from the door, and as it slid open he saw Cyborg in the doorway.

"Yo!"

"Quiet. Raven's sleeping."

"Oh, sorry." Cyborg said quietly. "Listen, the heater won't be working for at least another hour, so I just came up here to let you know."

"Thanks."

Cyborg then left, and the door slid closed behind him. Zaith was not too concerned with the heater at the moment; he was just happy that Raven was going to feel a lot better now that she wasn't in the cold anymore. As Zaith laid there he could feel himself become tired yet again, but it wasn't actually out of being tired but out of boredom. Zaith constantly thought of something to do while he waited for Raven to awake.

Suddenly, Zaith felt something warm rest on his chest. He looked down, and noticed a pale arm tugging at his shirt. Then a quiet yawn rang into his ear and a voice could be heard.

"Zaith… What are you doing in my bed?"

"Raven, this is my bed, and you're here next to me because the heaters broken and your bed sheets were not thick enough to keep you warm."

"Wait, then we are in your room?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering why it was so bright."

Raven sat upright, and I soon joined her in the position. She examined the room, and from what Zaith could tell, she was quite enjoying the view. After several moments of examining his room, Raven faced Zaith and began to speak.

"Wait I thought you were homeless?"

"Not anymore. See, look." Zaith said as he pulled the communicator from his pocket and showed it to her.

"You mean you're a Teen Titan now. Zaith, that's great!' Raven said cheerfully.

"Uh, Raven, I know I haven't been here very long, but I don't believe that I actually heard you being cheerful."

Zaith was right, Raven wasn't exactly a 'cheerful' person, and for her to be cheerful to a new friend like Zaith is just unexpected.

Raven soon removed herself from her matt and walked over to the large window across the room. She opened it, and the warm sea air entered the room. Zaith stood up as well, and began to walk over to her.

"Zaith, what time is it?"

Zaith looked behind him and found a digital clock just above the door. "It's 1:15 pm. Why do you ask?"

Zaith looked forward again, but Raven wasn't there. He rushed to see where she went and saw her falling to the ground below. He jumped out the window and began to run as fast as he could down the side of the building, as so he could get close enough to try and catch Raven. When he was about even with the falling Raven, He jumped of the building and caught her in his arms. Then, as they landed on the ground and imprint of Zaith's two feet and his knee were left in the dirt.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"Ugh… Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit woozy from the fight with Cinderblock."

"Come on, I'm taking you back upstairs so you can get some rest." Zaith said as he went to pick Raven up off the ground.

"NO!" Raven exclaimed. "I've slept enough as is. What I need right now is to meditate."

"Alright, then where do you want me to take you?"

"I can take myself, thank you."

"I don't believe you're well enough to say that."

"Fine… Take me to the training ground, I can think clearer there." Raven said, pointing eastward towards the beach of the small island.

"Alright."

Zaith walked to where Raven had told him to go, finding a long beach with what looked like a small stream along the rocky section. A strange rock formation caught Zaith's eye, as it looked like some kind of ritual site. The boulders were standing tall in a circle, like Stonehenge.

Zaith went there, and then laid Raven down by one of the stones that faced the beach.

"How did you know where I wanted to meditate?"

"Lucky guess." Zaith said, smiling. Then the thought that he was in a training ground came into his mind, and he had the urge to ask what training was like. "Raven, you said this was a training ground. What gets done here exactly?"

"Just go over to the controls over there," Raven said, pointing above the rocks, towards the Tower. "You can see what we do for training there."

Zaith went to where Raven had pointed, and just as she said, podiums with some sort of controls were on it. He began investigating the hi-tech gizmo, and soon learned how to use it. He pressed one of the many on-screen buttons that said 'Training Programs', which led to a long list of possible things to do. He scrolled the screen down, finding a 'Martial Arts' training program. He pushed the button, then 'Commence Training' came up in large flashing letter. He pushed it again, the screen glowed blue, and then a training dummy suddenly rose from the sand.

The dummy was a robot, and was of a simple design. Being cheap, yet extremely effective was probably why the Titans purchased it. Zaith rushed over to the dummy, curios as to take a look at the dummy. When Zaith was about ten feet from the dummy, it began to speak.

"Hello, sir. What level would you like to begin training on?" said the dummy in a robotic tone.

Zaith, not knowing what to say, ask, "What levels are there?"

"Sir there are currently ten difficulty levels programmed in my memory, one being the easiest and ten being the hardest. If you wish to begin training, then select a level through a verbal command."

"Then I wish to begin training on level five." Zaith said, now understanding what to do.

"As you wish sir." The dummy finished, then took up what looked like a praying mantas style of fighting.

Seeing a fault in the dummy's defenses, Zaith charge towards it. The dummy prepared to block and counter Zaith, but he saw another mistake, and took advantage of it using a downwards kick, which took of the dummies head.

"Oh my god! I… I didn't mean to break it!" Zaith said worriedly.

"It's alright," Raven said, "Look behind you."

Zaith turned around and saw another dummy standing limp, like the previous one.

"Very good, sir. I would say that a level five training program is much too easy for a man of your skill. Level nine may be a much more challenging experience for you though."

"Well, then set me up for level nine."

"As you wish, sir."

The dummy then took up a stance that made his upper body very protected, but left his legs defenseless. Zaith decided to charge at the dummy and go for a straight punch, which would normally be followed by either the gripping of the opponent then a strong body slam, or a sweep kick. This instance, the dummy caught Zaith's hand, then lifted him off of the ground then slammed him into the sand.

Zaith was only dizzy for a moment and when the dummied attempted to punch Zaith in the face, he grasped its hand, crunched it with his own hand, then gripped the head of the dummy and slammed it in to sand in-between his legs. The dummy tried to move again, but Zaith then lifted the machine again and brought it crashing down into the sand once more, this time causing it to shatter into what seemed like a million pieces.

Zaith was then greeted by another dummy.

"Well done, sir. I suggest you try level ten now."

Zaith took off the black shirt he was wearing at the time and threw it to the side, reveal a white tank top, as well as the well formed body he had. Raven decided to see how he was doing at the time, and when she saw him, she felt herself blush at him. Zaith did not notice that Raven was looking, and readied himself for another round.

"Level ten, thank you." Zaith said bluntly.

For most of the rest of the day, Zaith and the third dummy had been fighting until about three p.m. Eventually, Zaith managed to finish it off, but the two had been trading blows for most of the time. Zaith, feeling very tired, as well as sweaty, decided to head to his room for a well earned shower. Raven who had actually been watching Zaith's moves (or at least his body) said she was going to stay and continue meditating.

After a very relaxing shower, Zaith returned downstairs to the living room with the same cloths as before. The sweat stains and the stench were gone, but it still felt old and worn to Zaith. Robin also seemed to notice this and went to speak with Zaith.

"Zaith, weren't you wearing the exact clothes earlier?"

"Uh… yeah." Zaith said with a bit of embarrassment.

"I take it you don't happen to have a lot of clothes do you?"

"No not really."

"Oh, let me take Zaith shopping. I know he is new to this lovely city, and I do not believe our new friend should be alone shopping in a new city." Star Fire seemed to come out of no where, and began pleading with Robin to let her go shopping with Zaith.

"Alright, Star Fire. I don't think he'd mind, would you?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Zaith replied to Robin.

"Well, then I'm coming too," Raven said. She seemed to have just come in, and seemed much better then she was before. "I'm not about to let the new comer become just like Star, no matter how unique she is."

"Yet again, sure, I don't mind. But you really should be resting, I mean-"

"Don't worry, I feel much better now." Raven said.

"Alright, then." Zaith said.

"Take this," Robin said, holding out a sort of plastic card. "It's a copy of the card we all use when we want to go shopping."

Zaith took it, thanking Robin for the gift, and then began to walk out through the main entrance. Unfortunately, he did not get far, as Star Fire immediately grabbed my and started squeezing him, all the while lifting him into the air.

"Let us go, friend Zaith, to the mall of Shopping!" She said with glee in her voice.

"That's nice, Star Fire, but do you mind not crushing my bones, I'd like to get back to the tower in one piece."

Star Fire continued to 'hug' Zaith in the air, while Raven followed behind. A noticeable finger was raised to her forehead, as she thought in annoyance of the possible torture Zaith was going to be put in.


	5. Shopping

Before you begin reading another chapter in this very... unique story, I must say thank you to Starrobin4eva, who happenes to be the only person to have reviewed me so far (as of 7:43pm eastern time, 1/14/05). To answer your question, its Raven and my character Zaith. How I came up with the pairing, or even how I thought of this story, don't ask me. It just happened. I hope you continue to read it, and please send me another review if you would like. Well enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shopping

By four o'clock, Raven, Star Fire, and Zaith had made there way to what appeared to be a small clothing store by the name of Lou's Cloths and Fabrics. They entered the small store, finding walls of fabrics and several expensive looking dresses.

"Ahhh, Raven, Star Fire, what a pleasant surprise," Said a middle aged Asian man. "What brings you here today?"

"Hello Eric, were here to get this guy fitted." Raven said, pointing towards Zaith.

"And who are you, young man?" Eric asked, looking up and down Zaith.

"My name is Zaith Falken. I'm a new member of the Titans." Zaith replied.

"Well then, Zaith, follow me to the back and I'll start sizing you."

"Uh, ok." Zaith said.

Zaith followed Eric down one of the isles of the store all the way to a door that said 'Manager Only'. They went through the door, ladies behind them, and Zaith found himself in astonishment. Behind the 'Manager Only' door was what looked like another store full of super hero costumes.

Eric continued walking down another isle, straight to a wall of mirrors. The mirrors were positioned in such away so as to give Eric three different views at the same time.

"Go into the changing room and put on the large leotard, alright." Eric told Zaith.

Zaith did as he was told and went into the curtained changing room, which was just to the right of the mirrors. Once inside, he closed the curtain behind him, and then looked around for the leotard. He found three of them hanging on the curtain rail, and decided to see which one would fit best on him. The first too were obviously too small for him to wear, but the third looked like it might fit him, if it stretched out enough. Zaith then quickly began undressing, when he suddenly heard Eric say "Ok ladies, go look at something else. I don't think he will find your presence very comfortable."

Zaith soon came out wearing the leotard that just fit him. It was black and felt very confining.

"Stand on the stool," Eric told him.

He did so, and almost immediately, Eric pulled out a measuring tape and began to measure every part of his body, then jotted down several numbers on a small notepad.

He heard Eric say 'Thirty six by thirty four' when he was measuring Zaith's waist and leg length. After about three minuets of strange directions and measurements, Eric spoke again.

"Alright go back and change back into your other cloths."

Zaith went back behind the curtain and change into the clothes he wore before. Then once he was done, he came out and found both of the ladies standing there, apparently waiting for Zaith.

"Ah, there you are friend." Star Fire said.

Raven remained silent, though she wouldn't have had much time to talk as Eric came back with pen and paper in hand.

"Alright, now before I can get you a costume that fits, I need to know what you like to wear during a battle. Let's start with your upper body."

"I prefer a black tank top, followed by a black t-shirt, and a Long trench coat after that."

"Ok. And what about the lower body?"

"A pair of black baggy jeans or cargo pants."

"Feet?"

"Black boots, combat or hiking, with black socks."

"Anything on your hands?"

"Black leather gloves."

"And do you wear any kind of jewelry or maybe a mask?"

"None at the moment."

"Any special weapons you plan on taking with you?"

"Just a sword that I carry on my back."

"Alright, I'll be back with a few things in a moment."

Eric then left, leaving Zaith and the two ladies alone. There was an awkward silence for a moment, which disturbed Zaith. Normally he wouldn't mind but the fact that other people were there with him and they were not saying anything just bothered him.

In an attempt to start up a conversation Star Fire asked a stupid question. "What do people mean when they say boxers or briefs?"

"It means what type or underwear a guy wears." Zaith said.

"Well, then which do you wear?"

"I'm not telling you." Zaith said.

"It's just a question, Zaith. It's not like it's that important anyway." Raven said.

"Oh, but it is. Just knowing what type of underwear a man wears shows a part of that mans personality, whether it be in public or in the household." Zaith said.

"Here try these on." Eric said as he returned to the group. He handed Zaith a large pile of clothes, then ushered him into the small curtained changing room.

Zaith found that they were just what he had described his regular fighting clothes as. He put them on one by one and when he stepped out again, he found the ladies gasping. The cloths were new and shiny, unlike the dull ones from before. The boots were greased, and the all black seemed to be a likeable thing to Raven, whose jaw dropped on sight.

Eric led Zaith over to the mirrors, and found a few interesting things on his cloths. For starters, the back of his boots had a silver plate on each side, which looked like they might click if he walked. His gloves had silver studs on each knuckle, which seemed to fir perfectly on his hand. As for the pants, the seemed to have that special fade that would be found on many carpenters style pants. The holes for the belt had silver plating, and the belt he had on at the moment was silver with the design of a dragon on it. As for the coat, the collar was a steel that seemed to wrap around his neck in such a way that, when closed, it was comfortable and almost form fitting. On the back, a red dragon could be seen, giving its own personal distinction in the clothing.

"Do you like it?" said Eric with and interested look on his face.

"Like it? I love it! Can I get four of this entire thing?" Zaith said.

"Consider it done."

"And can I leave with this on?" Zaith said.

"Sure, just make sure you pay for them all."

"Nice!" Zaith exclaimed.

"Alright then, get your clothes then follow me." Eric said.

Zaith got his clothes then followed Eric back out of the room then into the store. The ladies followed them, and were practically drooling at how marvelous Zaith looked. He followed him straight to the register and Eric spoke again.

"Alright, now for payment. That's four sets of cloths, and three are going to be delivered, that comes out to… three hundred, seventy nine dollars, and eighty nine cents."

"Uh…" Zaith was confused as to how to pay Eric, but then remembered the card Robin gave him. "Oh yeah, here."

Eric took the card and swiped it like it was a credit card, and moments later a receipt came out. He then handed Zaith back his card, then started checking the receipt.

"Alright, the clothes will be delivered by tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Eric. We'll see you later." Raven said.

"Goodbye then." Eric said, giving a small wave to the group.

The group walked outside, and then chatted amongst themselves.

"Friend Zaith you look magnificent!" Star Fire exclaimed as she gave Zaith another bone cracking hug. Luckily she did not hold it for as long as the last time.

"Well, I guess we're to the mall, right?"

"Why would you need to go to the mall now, you already have the clothes you need." Raven said.

"True, but I prefer not to where the same thing every day. And I still only have four sets of clothes."

"What about the ones in your hand, Zaith?" Star Fire asked.

"Well I've been wearing these for a year and a half now, and they are getting pretty worn out."

"Alright then, follow us." Raven said.

The group then began walking down the sidewalk, talking quietly amongst themselves. Although throughout their conversation, Zaith did not realize that the ladies gave each other slight glances towards one another. And all though they didn't say a word, they both meant the same thing.

While Zaith had been changing earlier, he did not know that he had left the curtain open by just a bit. He also didn't know that through the opening, both Raven and Star Fire had been watching him undress. They managed to get a very nice view of his backside, which made both of them blush when they viewed not only his back, but his very firm… buttocks.

The three continued to walk along the side walk, making only two turns, one to the left and one to the right. They soon came across a large building with many cars and such strewn across a very large parking lot in a somewhat organized manner. This was the mall.

They entered the mall, and then stopped and waited for Zaith to decide where to go first.

"So, where would you like to go first, friend Zaith?" Star Fire asked in a pleasant tone, maybe even too pleasant.

"Well, I don't really know which stores sell what, seeing as I haven't really been inside a mall for several years." Zaith said. "Raven, I'm going to have to ask for your opinion as to where we should go first."

"Alright, then follow me." Raven said, and then started off through the mall.

She led Zaith, who was followed by Star Fire, through the sea of people inside the mall. As they walked, many people, mostly women and young ladies, gave him interesting looks, most of which said 'Oh I love your clothes' and 'would you like to go out with me'. Zaith followed Raven intently though, only giving people small smiles. Eventually, Raven led the two up an escalator to the second floor, and then to a store called 'Hot Topic'.

As Star Fire, she became somewhat intrigued and afraid of the interior. The black apparently didn't fit her lifestyle. "I believe I shall wait outside." She said wit ha strange smile on her face.

Zaith looked back towards Raven, who apparently was searching the cloths in the store. Zaith then took the moment to look around. Clothes, as well as hats and some wallets, lined the walls, though most of the shirts were black, like the wall paper of the room. One side of the wall was obviously dominated by what looked like men's pants and shirts. The other side had many pairs of female clothing. Zaith looked at the pants that the guys would were, and found them not to his tastes. They weren't by all means ugly or ludicrous, but they just seem right in Zaith's mind.

He looked towards the shirts offered as shown on a large selection shown hanging on the wall. Many of theses shirts seemed to simply be funny in nature, which he found very interesting. Many referred to various, other to movies and TV shows. He decided to see what sizes they offered them in, and took about nine different shirts, all in 2x.

He saw a sign that said 'Changing Room' in the back. He went there, and began to see which ones would fit. Needless to say, he found that the 2x was just fine for him, so he changed back into the black shirt from before, and then checked that all the shirts were 2x. They were, so he then left the changing room and headed for Raven, who was now holding several pairs of pants, most of which looked small; they obviously were for here. Yet one pair of pants struck his as odd, as they were obviously too large for her to wear. She must have wanted him to wear them. Zaith went up to her and began speaking with her.

"Are you planning on wearing all of those, or are the large ones for me." Zaith said jokingly.

Raven, being very serious, replied "Yes the large are for you, now go try them on."

"Sorry, but no." Zaith said. He managed to sneak a look at the tag, which said 32x32.

"And why not?" She said in annoyance.

"Well for one, they are too small. I'm thirty six by Thirty two, not thirty two by thirty two. And second, I just don't see myself wearing those pants."

"Oh…" Raven said, embarrassed slightly. "Well, then I guess we should check out, as you seem done now."

Raven and Zaith walked over to the counter where a young lady working the register was at. The lady happened to be wearing cloths that looked like those inside the store. Also, she had two visible piercings on her, on in her bottom lip, and one in her left nostril.

"Oh, hi Raven, I see you final found yourself a boyfriend." The lady at the register said.

"Be quiet, Alice, he is not my boyfriend. I'm just helping this guy get some clothes."

"Really…" Alice said, as she looked Zaith up and down. "I doubt that."

"No really, I've been out of the whole civilization loop for a while now, and just recently I became a Teen Titan." Zaith said nervously, while a sweat drop seemed to drop down his forehead. He probably wouldn't mind having an interesting person like Raven as a girlfriend, but he didn't really feel like he had the right to do such a thing at the time. After all, he knew better then to ask a brand new friend like Raven something like that. It's just how he was.

"Don't worry, man, I was just kidding. Besides, if Raven doesn't want you, then I'll be happy to take you for myself."

"Uh, no thanks, I… uh… I don't know how to say I wouldn't like to go out with you without hurting your feeling. AH! Did I just say that?!"

"Whoa, chill man, I can see you're pretty nervous." Alice said calmly. "Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. The name's Alice Fornly." She said this while extending her hand.

"Uh, Zaith Falken, pleasure to meet you." Zaith said, taking her hand in his own then shaking it lightly before letting go.

"I'm liking the clothes. Where did you get them?" Alice asked.

"Trade secret." Raven interrupted.

"As it always is." Alice said jokingly.

Alice then took the clothes we were holding and began to ring them up in the register. After tallying everything then folding them, she reached under the counter and pulled out a large cardboard box. She then placed all the clothes inside the box, and then looked back at the two.

"Anything else you would like before I close the box?"

Zaith looked at the wall behind her, where all the wallets, hats, belt buckles, belts, and a couple wrist bands were. A wallet with a dragon design immediately intrigued him, as well as a set of black wristbands, and one of those rocker belts people wear. He told Alice what he wanted, and she quickly got the stuff he asked for. She rang them up, then placed them in the box, then closed it and sealed it with brown duck tape. Then once she had taped it, she pulled a sticker out from under the table, slapped it onto the top of the box, and then began to scribble several words onto it.

Once she was done, Alice said "Alright, the box will be sent to the Tower. Now all I need is the money for all of this."

"Thanks Alice." Raven said as Zaith handed Alice the plastic card. She swiped it quickly, handed the card back to Zaith, then hit a few buttons on the electronic register, causing a receipt to come out. She handed the receipt to Zaith, and then began to speak.

"No problem, have a nice day." She said back to Raven.

"You know, you're too cheerful for this job."

"Yeah, but that's who I am." Alice replied.

Raven and Zaith then left the store and then began to look for Star Fire. It didn't take long for them to see where she was.

Star Fire was having a 'conversation' with three men who apparently were looking for some fun. Star Fire, being the gentle and unknowing type, thought they meant to play a sort of game. But what they wanted was far from the thought. No, they wanted a piece of action, namely Star Fire.

The men continued to harass Star Fire, and when ever she tried to say that she did not want to talk to them, they found a way of distracting her. Zaith, being quite the gentlemen, as well as being somewhat intelligent, was annoyed at the sight of what they were obviously trying to do. He went over to them, then shoved the men out of the way as to grab Star Fire out of the way and bring her away from the men.

As Zaith had planned on doing, he made his was through the men to Star Fire, and when he had tried to pull her away from them, was stopped by the three men, who had blocked his passage.

"What do you think your doing, buddy?" said the tallest of the three (though not as tall as Zaith), who was to the right of Zaith.

"Retrieving my friend." Zaith replied.

"I don't think so. We were just getting to know the young lady here, and you just interrupted our conversation." Said the man in the middle, apparently the shortest of the group.

"Well, sorry to disrupt your 'conversation', but from what I can tell, I don't believe she would like your company." As Zaith said this, Star Fire nodded lightly, yet her grip on Zaith's hand did not falter.

"Well, we think she liked our company. And you, buddy, are bothering us, so if you have any manners, then I suggest you leave." Said the third man on Zaith's left.

"And I say no."

"Then I guess we'll have to teach you some manners." Said the short man.

The short man then tried to punch Zaith, but using his left hand, gripped and twisted the shorter mans arm, then turned him so that his arm was behind him and he faced away from Zaith.

"Hurts, doesn't it." The short man winced in pain, and nodded lightly to what Zaith said. "If you two don't want to see what I'll do to you, then I suggest you leave Star Fire alone."

The other two men, both in fear at how their apparent leader was in pain, nodded there heads and began to run away. Zaith then let go of the short man in front of him. Immediately he began to run after his friends.

Zaith then let go of Star Fire's hand and turned around to face her. "Star Fire, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Star Fire replied in an uncomfortable tone, as if about to cry.

"Good." Zaith said wit ha smile on his face. This made Star Fire feel more comfortable.

"Well, glad that's over." Raven said as she came up to Zaith and Star Fire.

"I believe I should return home, I do not want to meet more people like that." Star Fire said quietly.

"Alright, well be careful going back to the tower then." Zaith said.

"Goodbye friends Raven and Zaith." Star Fire said as she lifted herself into the air then flew away, leaving Raven and Zaith alone in the mall.

* * *

Yet again, I would like for people to review this story. Yes I'm a bit wierd in asking for criticism, but i need it. I know i probably left out a detail or something, so if you catch me in the act tell. Thanks. 


	6. Cup of Noodles

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 6: Cup of Noodles. 

Raven and Zaith began to walk around the mall yet again, finding several places to find more clothing that Zaith seemed to like. In the end, Zaith probably had more clothes then his closet and his dresser could hold.

It was beginning to get late though, and they probably felt that they should start heading back to the tower. But after they decided to head back to the Tower, Raven got a call on her communicator.

"Hello?" Raven said.

"Raven, it's me Robin." Said the little communicator. Suddenly, a small hologram popped up above it, and Robins face was displayed in what looked like real time. "We've decided to have a chose your own food night, so if you and Zaith want to stay out some more, then be my guest."

"Alright, thanks for telling us." Raven said to Robin.

"Alright, Robin out."

"Well then, looks like we have the night out." Zaith said, who at the moment was carrying four relatively heavy bags. Yet because of his immense strength they felt quite light to him.

"Well, if we plan on going somewhere, then you can't be walking around with all those bags all day." Raven said to Zaith.

Raven then used her powers to conceal the bags, and herself, in a sphere of darkness. Then when the darkness disappeared, neither the bags nor Raven were to be seen. Zaith decided to wait there to see if Raven would return, and soon enough she did. Only when she did, there was an obvious change in what she was wearing.

Instead of the leotard and cloak she always wore, she was wearing one of the large black pants she bought while they were at Hot Topic. The shirt she wore seemed to be a dark black dress shirt, only the collar buttons weren't buttoned, and a white tube top was plainly visible through the opening. She also wore a spike collar and a leather strap watch on her hand. Her hair was just as it was before, but there was a notable shine to her lips; she was wearing a dark red lipstick, almost like a dark red rose.

"Wow." Was the only thing Zaith could Zaith could say. In his opinion, she was hot, no matter how pale she may look. He felt his cheeks get warm, yet he could not stop himself from staring. Let's just say he felt infatuated.

Unfortunately, due to his excessive staring, he did not hear what Raven said. And when she noticed that, she slapped him to wake him up. He quickly moved his hand to his left cheek and he came back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I know a great place for us to go get something to eat. Come on."

"Alright, I'll follow."

And as he said he followed he. He stood next to Raven as they walked, and he almost immediately struck up a conversation about what she wearing. The two of them talked for a while about what they were wearing, and then the talk went from clothes to another subject.

"So Zaith, is there anything you really like to do for fun?"

"Well, besides exercising and practicing my martial arts, I'd have to say that sleeping is probably my favorite thing to do." Zaith said this with a serious tone, which has often made a joke like this even funnier.

Raven laughed at what he said, and after a moment, began to speak again. "No, seriously."

"Alright… To be honest, reading books is pretty high up there."

"Books huh. What have you read so far?"

"Too many books I'll tell you. Lets see, the most memorable ones are The Lord of the Rings series, the Harry Potter books so far, The chronicles of-"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. It's actually better then what a lot of people thought it would be. Anyway, the chronicles of Narnia, The Last Dream, and a whole assortment of other books I can't remember at the moment."

"Alright, so you like books."

"Hey just out of curiosity, what do you do for fun?" Zaith said, curios as to why he has been the one answering all the questions so far.

"I don't get to have much fun." She replied with a slight hint of sadness.

"Now that's a lie, Raven. There has to be something you do for fun."

"Well, sometimes I like to make Beast Boy really scarred."

"That's a start. What else?"

"Why are you so curious about what I do for fun?"

"Because I don't know you that well, and asking questions is the only way I'm going to learn."

Just as he said that, Raven stopped walking. Zaith wondered why when he realized that they were right in front of a somewhat large restaurant. The name of it was 'Aires's Café'.

While he examined the restaurant, Raven grasped Zaith's right hand and began to walk into the building. Zaith soon realized he was walking and was able to keep himself from falling over when she pulled him.

When inside, they made their way to a small table in the corner of the room. When he sat down, he was more interested in examining the area then he was to paying attention to Raven.

The entrance of the Café led to a large room that was filled with many round tables across the room. The far end of the wall had a small stage and a microphone that looked as though there should be a poet speaking. The right wall had a long back with many different drinks, ranging from simple sodas to exotic beverages. Past the bar was what looked like a cooking are, where two chefs were visible.

After examining the room, Zaith turned his attention to Raven, who had apparently been watching him.

"So, do you like it?"

"It looks nice." Zaith said sincerely. He took another look around the room, and saw that the people in the room were mainly seated two to a table, and they all looked like couples. "I take it that this is a big couple spot."

"I guessed you could say that." Raven said. A slight tint of red showed on her cheeks when he said that. "What do you say we find something to eat?"

Zaith looked down, and saw two menus covered in plastic lying on the table. He picked the one that lay closest to him; Raven did the same, and the silence of choosing a meal game into the space between the two. Raven almost instantly knew what she wanted to eat, but she decided to look at the menu to see if there were any new meals available, but there were not.

Zaith had a hard time deciding what to eat, as a two piece chicken breast with a choice of clam chowder or a salad sounded very good, while a 12 ounce New York strip steak with a baked potato and tomato soup sounded just as good. Eventually, he decided to have the chicken with clam chowder.

Zaith placed down his menu first, and soon Raven did the same. "I see we know what we want then." Raven said.

"Yeah. So what do we do know?"

"Come on, we are heading to the bar." Raven said as she stood up with menu in hand.

Zaith did the same, and then followed her to the bar. The lady at the bar greeted them, took there orders, took the menus they held, charged them, then told them to go and wait at their seats. They did what was necessary, Zaith paid the bill with the card yet again, and then the two went back to their table.

Then as Raven was about to seat herself, Zaith did the gentlemanly thing to do and moved the chair for her. Raven blushed lightly, thanked him, and then sat down in the chair. Zaith then pushed her in, and then walked over to his chair and sat down.

The two talked for some time while they waited for their food, mostly about personal things. Raven asked most of the questions though he did get a few in. After about fifteen minuets of chat, the person at the bar came over to Raven and Zaith carrying a large tray filled with their food. Zaith received what he ordered, a two piece set of chicken breast and clam chowder with a large cup of Pepsi. Raven got a ten ounce sirloin steak with tomato soup, followed by a small cup of noodles and a large cup of herbal tea.

The two then dug into their food, and neither of them were worried about speaking. They hadn't eaten at all throughout the entire day, so the feeling of hunger was one to be murdered for the time being.

Though Zaith had been eating quite fast, Raven seemed to eat faster then he, as by the time he was finishing the clam chowder, she was about to take her final gulp of herbal tea after downing the cup of noodles. Once they were finished, the both laid back in their chairs, practically exhausted for eating so much. But they were happy, and so were their stomachs.

"I'm too full to stand up," Raven said almost jokingly. "Go to the bartender and return the plates to her."

"Alright." Zaith said, almost in despair. He didn't want to get up either, but being the gentlemen he was got up. As he was gathering their plates and cups, Raven spoke again.

"And could you also get me another herbal tea."

"Sure."

Zaith then went to the bartender with the used food ware in his two hands, and before he could even ask where to put them, she took them and placed them into a plastic bin behind her. He then ordered another soda, another herbal tea, and a medium sized cup of noodles. True, Zaith had been fed very well by the meal, but he knew that in about five minuets, he be hungry again. The bartender told him to wait a moment while she went into the back to get the noodles. While she was in the back, he noticed a bowl of mints that he knew would come in handy later, so he grabbed a few of them and placed them into his pocket. The bartender then returned moments later with a medium sized cup of noodles. She then filled two cups up with what he had ordered, handed it to him, then attended to another customer.

Once at the table, Zaith asked Raven to help him with the two beverages and the noodles. She took the drinks, and Zaith then used his free hand to place the noodles on his side of the table, and then sat down.

"What are the noodles for?" Raven asked when he sat down.

"The noodles are for me in just a moment."

"Oh no, if your going to have that many noodles, then I'm going to have some of it too."

"But they're mine."

"Not all of it." Raven said, as she used her powers to get a set of chopsticks from behind the counter.

Zaith and Raven then began fighting with chopsticks over the noodles. Eventually Zaith gave up and shared **his **noodles. As they up to the end of the noodles, they both stuck they're chopsticks in, and when they ate what noodles were attached, the came upon three strands that just happened to lead from Zaith to Raven. They stopped to look at why the noodles were no coming to them and saw each other at the other side of the noodles. The two just looked at each other, but eventually Zaith bit his end of the noodles and allowed Raven to have the rest.

Both of them were too embarrassed to say anything on the subject, so they simply began to drink their beverages. While they sat there, a poet bravely came to the stage and began to recite his poem of what appeared to be love. The lights were dimmed for him, and the remaining was mainly pointed at the poet.

After the poet had finished his poem, Zaith and Raven decided to leave the Café and head to the boardwalk nearby. As they walked there, Zaith remembered that he had the mints in his pocket, so he reached down and pulled two out. He offered one to Raven, who took one and said her thanks. Zaith then ate the remaining one, and they continued there talk from before they ate. Although they didn't realize it, they were actually holding hands, which is something Raven would not permit herself to do normally.

When they reached the board walk, the decided to head to one of the piers and have a seat. They sat at the edge of the pier, just above the coming sea water with their feet dangling off of the edge.

"You know Raven, this has probably been the best day I've had in a long time." Zaith said joyously.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She said with a smile on her face.

"Um… Raven, there is something I think I should tell you."

"Go on."

"Well, I know I've only known you for what, three days now. And I haven't been here for a while. But there is this strange feeling in the bottom of my heart. And… I think I-"

Suddenly, fire works were shot up into the sky, as he was speaking, yet the noise of the brilliant lights in the sky did not stop Raven from hearing what he said. And while the fire works continued to roar in the sky, Zaith made his heart felt move and kissed Raven gently, yet passionately on the lips. She was shocked for a moment, but she felt just like Zaith did, and returned the kiss.

The two separated moments later, both embarrassed as to what just happened. But moments later they kissed again. And again. There emotions were running high, and to Ravens surprise, nothing blew up, nothing broke. There was just the bliss of being… in love.

After the fire works, Raven and Zaith both decided they had been out for quite a while. Raven transported themselves to Zaith's room, and once they were situated on his raised platform, they began to kiss once more. The heat of the moment caused Zaith to lose control of his body for a moment, as he began to unbutton Raven shirt. She did nothing to resist, but Zaith soon stopped himself. Raven being confused as to why he stopped asked "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not now."

"Why not?"

"Because we've just met. We may be in love with each other, but we have just met. Besides, what if the other's find out?"

"That's not what's important right now. What's important right now is us."

"But what if we do have sex? We might regret it later."

"But we might not."

"I… I need some time. I'm sorry."

Raven then re-buttoned her shirt, and then repositioned herself so that she was straddling Zaith. She placed her hand on his cheek, and then spoke.

"Alright then, you can have your time." She said, and then she kissed him on the lips once more, before getting up and walking out of the room.

Zaith, who felt awkward at the moment, decided to take a shower, and once he was done with that, he lied down in his sleeping matt and began to think about what he should have done. While thinking so hard about the subject, he felt his tiredness come over him, and soon he lay in sweet slumber.

* * *

Thank you for reading another chapter of my strange and unique story. Oh, and before I forget to mention...

DIANA! If your reading this, then I would really like for you to review me immediately. You said you would, but you haven't yet.

Anyway, the next couple of chapters will be up... eventually. Sorry for making you guys wait.


	7. Passion

Before you begin reading another chapter in my series, I would like to send my thanks to Corza12002. And I'm sorry that it took you over an hour to read. And I'll be sure to read your stories as soon as possible THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

ok back to the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 7: Passion 

Zaith awoke, having dreamt that he had spent the night with Raven in his arms. He remembered that the two had an argument though, and knew that she wasn't there with him.

He then felt a strange warmth around him, and felt something comb through his hair. As his eyes came into focus, he made no attempt to move, and when he could see clearly, he looked above him to see who was there.

Raven sat there, running her fingers through his hair, and her arm wrapped around his chest, holding him close to her. "Good morning," she said, greeting him with a small yet beautiful smile.

"Wait, that's not right." Zaith said with a slight hint of laughter. "Raven doesn't act so cheerful. Who are you and what Have you done with my love?"

"You know it's me Zaith."

"I know, I just wanted to be funny." Zaith said as he leaned towards Raven and kissed her gently on the lips. When their lips parted, Zaith could see Raven savoring the kiss as she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday; I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when we came back, we became raptured by the moment and I lost control of what I was doing. I shouldn't have pushed so hard when I did."

"Zaith, be quite." Raven said, her Eyes closed, as if she was trying to dream of the moment. He did as she told him, and waited to see what would happen.

Eventually, Raven opened her eyes and began to speak.

"There isn't a need to apologize. You were doing what you felt was right and I respect you for that. But next time, please be mindful of what you are trying to do. I can't always control my emotions under such situations."

"Control? Why don't you try to embrace you emotions?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Zaith."

"But you make it sound as if you are trying to fight against your emotions."

"Sometimes it is like that."

"But it shouldn't be like that. Fighting yourself like that will only weaken you in the long run, and eventually if you don't take care of yourself, you could lose your sanity."

"Don't tell me how to deal with my problem!" Raven exclaimed, scorn in her voice.

Zaith moved away from her for a moment, and then turned to face her. He held his head low for a moment, then after what seemed like about five minuets of silence, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry; I was speaking out of ignorance."

Raven, feeling guilty of how she yelled at her love, moved her hand Zaith's chin and raised his face so that they faced each other, eye to eye.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's just that it's sometimes hard to see how other people try to help me." This tone of voice soothed Zaith, as he gained an upright posture, showing his relief. "We should talk about something else."

"Alright then, how about we talk about how we should go about our relationship."

"Speaking of which," Raven said in what seemed to be embarrassment, though it could have been shame. "Why don't we just keep it from the others for now? I mean, I love you, but I don't think the others would appreciate it for right now. They might become suspicious of you."

"I could see why. I heard that Beast Boy had fallen' in love with that one girl who decided to tear up the town with this 'Slade' a while back."

"Yes well, ever since then, we've been a little cautious as to who we associate with."

"Well, I understand. I guess we'll just have to wait till the time is right to tell the others." Zaith said calmly. "Now what of our… private matters?"

"That is definitely something we need to talk about."

Zaith, knowing full well that he would probably have to start this conversation, took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Raven, I love you, I really do. But I don't want this relationship to become a sex oriented one. I want to be full of romance, not just sex. I would rather hold you in my arms then do the deed time and again."

"But what if we do have sex?"

"Well, then it should be beautiful, and I will cherish it that way. But I don't want it all to be just for the sex, because then we lose the feeling we have for each other."

"And if we lose our love-"

"Then we have nothing. No love, no friendship, just lust."

Zaith, feeling the courage that was deprived of him moments earlier, began to move closer to Raven. He sat himself next to Raven, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. He then lied down onto the bed, taking Raven along with him. They lied next to each other, facing one another.

"Besides, it wouldn't look right if suddenly you're pregnant. The others will be wondering who the father is, and then you'll be put out of commission until you give birth."

"Yes that would be very awkward."

Zaith moved his hand towards Raven face and brushed some of her hair out of her face and moved it behind her ear. Then, he rested his hand on her cheek, and began to speak.

"Raven… I love you." He said quietly, as he kissed her yet again.

The kiss started gentle, but the continued to kiss and it soon became very deep and passionate. Soon, tongues were touching, and the two were exploring each other's mouths. The continued to kiss for several minuets, intoxicated by each others touch. The two only broke the kisses to breath in fresh air, and then they would continue.

Raven managed to think while she took in another breath, and decided to go further. Instead of continuing the kiss they had left a moment earlier, she began to trail kisses down Zaith's cheek, all the way down to his neck. Then, she licked a small area between his jaw and his left shoulder. She bit gently where she had licked, and began to suck on the skin.

Zaith, who had been moving his left hand up and down Raven's back, quietly moaned in pleasure. His right hand, which at the time had been fingering through her hair, came down gently onto Raven's head.

Raven, who was now satisfied to hear the sound of her lover, began to trail kisses even lower, but found the fabric of Zaith's clothing was in the way. Zaith, who noticed Raven's silent message, began to take off his clothes, namely his shirt and tank top. Once Zaith was naked from the waist up, Raven began to kiss his well toned chest.

Zaith, feeling compelled to do something more then watch to see what Raven would do next, began to move his hand down towards Raven's shoulders. He wanted to feel her body, but knew that although he would be able to do so through the thin material of the leotard, he would rather feel her body without it. Slowly, he unclasped the small lock that kept Raven cape from flying off, and then tossed it onto the small table in the center of the room. Then, he lifted the strap the hung on her left shoulder and lifted over her shoulder and down to her arm. He did the same with the Strap on the right shoulder, and then looked at Raven, waiting for her to remove her arms from the leotard. She did so, and then continued on with her business.

Raven continued from where she had left off, and began to trail kisses to his right man boob. She made her way to his now erect nipple and sucked on it gently. Zaith found this very awkward, but was too stimulated at the time to care. She soon did the same with the left nipple, all the while feeling his chest and abdomen with her hands.

Soon she finished with her work on his chest and allowed Zaith to have his turn. Zaith began by giving Raven a small hickie on her neck, between her jaw and left shoulder, just as she had done to him. He then made his way down to her chest and her right breast. He sucked on her nipple, which made Raven think of him as a baby for a moment. He then went to her left nipple and did the same, but made sure that he got a good feel for her right breast with a 'hands on' approach. He squeezed and rubbed her breast gently, which seemed to be just what Raven had wanted.

After what seemed like ages, the two were ready to leave the foreplay and begin the 'lovemaking'. It began with Raven leaning forward to Zaith and unbuttoning his pants while the two began to kiss passionately yet again. She managed to do so, then she unzipped his pants, and Zaith almost instantly broke the kiss (though he waited for Raven to remove herself from the kiss, so as not to be rude) and removed his pants and underwear. Now fully naked, his mighty sword hanged in front of Raven, who was now very interested in this long piece of meat.

Zaith carefully lied Raven down onto her back and began to tug at the leotard that lied at her waist. Raven lightly lifted her hips, allowing just enough room for his to take it off of her. She hadn't taken her eyes off of his erection, and when Zaith had removed her leotard and began to speak to her, she did not notice he said anything.

"Raven?"

At the sound of her name, she came back down to earth and then realized what he had asked.

"Raven, do you want to do this?" Zaith had the right state of mind to ask her politely if she wanted him in her. Though the situation would pretty much say 'do me', he knew better then that.

Raven, who was now in a daze and slightly confused as to what would happen, nodded lightly.

Zaith then grasped her knees with his hands and gently spread them apart. With his passageway now open, he moved his hips forward to her wet spot. Slowly, he began to push himself into her, but stopped when he heard Raven give a small yelp.

"Should I stop?" Zaith asked. He did not want to do anything if Raven was not ready for, and he also did not want to cause her any unintentional pain.

Raven shook her head, telling him that he should continue. Zaith nodded lightly, and then began to push himself farther into her. Raven only let out one more cry, and then forced herself to keep quiet.

Once Zaith was completely inside of her, he began to pull himself out, but not all the way out. Raven, who now was curious as to why he was leaving her, began to ask him a question.

"What? You're done already?" She asked, feeling unfulfilled, as she had yet to experience to feeling of an orgasm.

"No need to worry. I have yet begun." Was what Zaith replied.

Zaith began to thrust slowly into Raven, giving both the pleasure they so desired. At first, both of the two would give quiet moans of pleasure. Zaith continued to thrust, and after a moment, Raven was compelled to wrap her arms around Zaith's neck, bringing him closer to her.

When he was in from of her, they kissed passionately, adding to the sexual pleasure. While they kissed, Zaith used his right hand maneuver to her chest and lightly squeeze her left breast. This action, made he moan yet again, only it was slightly louder then before.

After having his moment of breast touching, Zaith moved his hand down her body. He found his way to Ravens luscious rump, and gave that a very generous squeeze as well. Raven found herself moaning at the touch, though she did not know why.

Eventually, Zaith began to thrust harder into Raven, and their breathing became quick and husky. The seat drops could be seen trailing across each others body as heat left their bodies. Raven could feel the intense pleasure of Zaith's thrusts, and felt herself begin to dig her nails into his back.

Soon the two found the final bit off sexual pleasure, as the two orgasmed. Zaith gave out a somewhat loud moan and cried Ravens name lightly in the air. Raven on the other hand moaned rather loudly, and then cried out in pure pleasure as she felt the waves from the orgasm come over her.

As he found little strength left in his body, Zaith gently fell onto Raven. They then wrapped one another's arms around each other, and simply stayed there as they caught there breath.

After what seemed like two minuets of rest, Zaith looked Raven in the eye then kissed her gently on the lips. 'I love you' was the only thing he could muster to say at the time.

Another ten minuets passed by, and soon the two sat upright on the raised platform.

"We should take a shower." Raven said as she began to smell the sweat of their love.

"Then let's take a shower." Zaith said as he stood up and gather his clothing. "Come on."

Raven gathered her leotard from the floor, and then followed Zaith to his bathroom, where she found a large bathtub. Zaith placed his clothing onto the toilet lid, then went over to the tub and turned the water on. He set the water to what looked like a quite warm setting then waited for the water to heat up.

Raven did as Zaith had done with his clothing then went over to him and leaned on his chest. Zaith took her into his arms and held her close. They met each other with a light kiss, and then simply looked each other in the eyes, feeling the warmth of love in their hearts.

Zaith then noticed the steam rising from the rising water in the tub. He then let go of Raven for just a moment as he sat down in the tub.

"Come on in." Zaith said as he motioned for her to join him. Raven then placed one toe into the water and found the water extremely hot. She screamed at the momentary pain then removed her toe.

"Zaith, that's too hot!"

Zaith then turned the water to a cooler setting, and then waited for her to enter on her own accord. After about a minuet, she entered the water and snuggled next to Zaith.

The bath was very enjoyable for the two of them, as they joked around in the tub. They soaped and shampooed each other, which they found particularly enjoyable. After the very much needed bath, they put on their clothes (which now smelled much better due to all the steam), then met up in front of Zaith's door. When the two met each over, they kissed lightly, then left through the door and made their way to the lobby room. As they walked, they held hands, though they stopped doing so at the sight of Beast Boy, whom they met only moments after they left Zaith's room.

* * *

Thanks for reading yet another chapter. I'm not too sure what I'm going to do for this story, though. I'm thinking I might set this one as the final chapter, but it might not be so. I'll just have to see if I have any really important though I could put into this. You're welcome to send me an idea if you want, I don't mind. Well, check another time to see if I did add another chapter. Bye for now. 

Also, before you go, I would like to speak on why the titles of these chapters may seem very stranger yee out there. Simply, I dont' like books that simply say Chp. 1, Chp. 2, etc. So to be myself I put down some words. The names just come from some important event that happens in the chapter, whether it be a phrase a character says, or something someone eats. This one for instance is 'PASSION'. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out why it's called 'PASSION'.


	8. Next Series

Next series: Fallen Angel

* * *

Well, for those of you who were really interested in reading my story, you will have to continue reading it under a different title. I decided to make another story that would follow this one, but the mood would change significantly. Now, it is based on how Zaith deals with his long lost brother and his past, which actually gets darker.

I must thank you all for reading, and I especially thank those of you who decided to review me. Yes, I did read a few other stories to get my thinking process going, and thank you for telling me that my story has alot of potential. Personnally, I just started writing this story because I couldn't get it out of my head. Now I just don't know how to stop it... I guess I'll just have to give up all the details until I have parked it at an ending.

WEll thanks for reading Cherry Blossoms, be sure to catch the next story, Fallen Angel, which is in the romance/drama section and rated R for swearing, violence, and other possible stuff...... Like that would stop a kid from checking it out. HA!


End file.
